Platform Pandemonium
Platform Pandemonium is the series premiere of Object Havoc. Plot Introduction of the Objects! This episode starts of with IPod telling Basketball that it would be funny if Lighter was walking and tripping in mud, Lighter then comes out of nowhere and tells that if they were talking about him, but iPod says no, then Lighter tells Jet Engine to move, calling hI'm a Fat Oaf. Stick then talks about Lighter being strongly aggressive to people, then Bullet starts arguing with Stick, then Mirror comes and tells why they argue so much, then they both say that their "annoying", Mirror then makes a weird face. Then Lamp was seen walking until he trips on Self-Destruct Button, he then explodes on Lamp, sending him flying through Hammer, who then falls on top of Nail, Nail then asks Carrot to help pull her up, but that send her, Nail was flying in the sky, hit into Wheel, through above Plank, and into a tree, where Bucket and Volleyball are having conversation, taking Nail the excuse of the interruption. Then Remote comes out of nowhere and asks everyone if they mind to join his show, Object Havoc, which the prize is $5,000,000 dollars, because he's just so original. Challenge Remote then says that the first challenge is to stand on a circular platform, suspended over a lake filled with sharp rocks, Lamp asks if it's safe, which was unknown to be exact. Then the challenge starts, Mirror is surprised that they managed to get on top of the platform. Carrot then greets to Lighter, known to be slapped off the platform, Gold then takes that as rude, then kicked off. Nail tells Lighter to stop pushing people off the platform, but he then made Nail realize that pushing, shoving and fighting movements is allowed, but then gets punched away. Then Binder asks if he and Wheel would protect themselves in the challenge, but Wheel passes, then Plate then tells Binder that nobody likes him, which Binder takes that as illogical as well as pushing Wheel off the platform by accident, making him fall into the sharp rocks, deflating him, Binder says that Wheel and him where friends as long as he could remember, then takes Plate as irritating, then Plate tries and punch him off, but slipped on a banana peel, falls off the platform, landing on sharp rocks, shattering him, killing Carrot in the process, leaving them both dead. Then Plank comes up to Bucket and Volleyball says that if they need any help(trying to flirt), but Bucket says that things between them will never happen, then knocks Plank off. Basketball then asks iPod if they could form an alliance, iPod agrees, then asks Mirror if she can join, and agrees. Hammer then asks Nail if he could make an alliance with her, as much as getting pushed off, but manages to get the liberty of holding on to the the edge. Remote then pushes a button making the platform to move it's position slanted, iPod then dies after falling into the water, Binder then uses a plunger to hang on, Bucket then grabs on to him, so does Stick, but Jet Engine knocks into them, Bucket loses, while Stick and Binder managed to win, and then the dead contestants were revived in the process. Episode 2 comes out when it comes out! Challenge Breakdown/Results *NOTE:An Empty Cell in the Eliminator Column means that no one eliminated him/her. Gallery Trivia *This is the very first episode of Object Havoc. *There is a fake deleted scene of the episode. *Cloudy from BFDI appears. Category:Episodes